Damn Cajun, Damn Spy
by Evalon Knights
Summary: When Jen Smith, the cool, calm, and perfect daughter of John and Jane Smith, runs into Gambit on her first day, she had no idea she'd lose control of a situation she always tried to avoid. Even though she often teased men. Gambit oc.
1. Welcome to Mutant High, Jennifer Smith

-1Disclaimer: I don't own the Xmen or Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

**Chapter One**

**"Name?" the woman with white hair asked the young brunette sitting in front of her desk.**

**"Jennifer Smith." the girl answered curtly, but respectfully.**

**"Can you tell us of your abilities?" the woman asked.**

**"Which ones?" Jennifer asked.**

**"Your mutant abilities."**

**"I can manipulate any object's kinetic energy until the point of combustion, pyrokinesis, empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, healing, and I can cause my enemies very unfortunate amounts of bad luck." Jennifer said matter-of-factly.**

**Jennifer's hazel colored eyes wandered the office, scrutinizing every single object, wall, and window. Wood paneling of a dark oak covered the walls, hardwood floors below her feet, and the same colored ceiling. It wasn't the kind of motif she would've chosen, but it worked. **

**"So, what are your other abilities?" **

**"Singing, any kind of liberal art." Jennifer smiled sweetly.**

**"**_Not too sweetly! They'll think you're up to something." _**she thought.**

**"Well, welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I am Professor Monroe." **

**"Pleasure to meet you." Jennifer said.**

**"C'mon, I'll show you to your room." Prof. Monroe said.**

**Jennifer followed, her eyes wandering over every aspect of the building, and the many unique people who surrounded her. Some, their mutations weren't obvious, but several were visibly noticeable. One in particular caught her eyes, a brown haired boy with red eyes, Gambit.**

**Likewise, he saw her, and was completely enthralled by her stunning body. Slender and sleek, she exposed her soft tan skin by wearing a tight black tank top with a four inch stomach, mini black jean shorts, and combat boots. Long, dark brown hair was braided down her back, revealing a slightly angular face with amazing hazel eyes. A smirk appeared on his face as he approached her.**

**"Well, well… What have we here? What's your name, Cherie?" **

**"Jennifer Smith… But you can call me Jen." she smiled flirtatiously.**

**"Name's Remy… Remy LeBeau." he smirked.**

**"You're Cajun? How interesting." Jen said.**

**"How can you tell?" he asked**

**"I just can… It's a gift." Jen smiled flirtatiously.**

**"Come on, Jen, we have to get you settled in." Prof. Monroe said.**

**"Well, see you around… Remy." Jen said.**

**"Please, call me Gambit." he said, a look of curiosity in his red eyes.**

**"No, I think I'll call you Remy. Pleasure to meet you though." Jen said, a look of impish delight in her eyes.**

**With a sharp turn on her heels, she followed Prof. Monroe to her room, which was on the second floor. Unfortunately, it was the same motif as the rest of the building: wood, wood, and, guess what? More wood. There was no escaping it.**

**"You'll be rooming with Kitty… She should be here in a bit, we had a technical problem, and she offered to fix it. Classes start tomorrow at eight, and your first class is…Chemistry. Today you can relax, and try to make new friends. By the way… Remy will flirt with anything that has two boobs, a sexy body, and that's within a ten mile radius." Prof. Monroe said.**

**"Oh, really? Well, I'm not easily caught up in such things. He'd have to work exceptionally hard for me." Jen said.**

**Prof. Monroe chuckled, then left the small room, giving Jen plenty of time to think up new décor ideas. She wasn't feeling the "business meeting" motif, and only a business person would. It was too… Blah, in her taste. She preferred the wild, exotic, and unique; which translates to: she liked bold colors, any kind of foreign décor, and strange decorations.**

**Just as she was going out the door, she ran into Remy, again, and he was quite happy to "catch" her. Her eyebrow instinctively arched, and she pulled away, which made him chuckle. She couldn't help but put on her stubborn "you-think-you-can-get-me-but-I'm-too-much-of-a-challenge" look.**

**"You busy tonight?" he asked.**

**"No." Jen said curtly.**

**"Wanna go out?" **

**"No." she said flatly.**

**"C'mon…" **

**"No, absolutely not." she answered.**

**Before he could stop her, she walked, with a bit of flare, down the stairs. Remy just smiled, after all, she'd be quite the challenge, and he loved challenges. He'd get her tomorrow, at the mandatory school dance… And since he knew her dress size (he's good at sizing women up), he was going to buy her a very elegant, but revealing dress.**

**"I'll get you tomorrow, Jenny, and I swear I'll get you to swoon." Remy smirked.**

**_"I wonder what he'll try tomorrow… Maybe he's a worthwhile pursuit, and maybe… Nah, it's not possible." _Jen thought.**


	2. The Danger Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. & Mrs. Smith, or X Men.

**Chapter Two**

**It was annoying, really. She couldn't stand it, and she'd only been there for less than a day. That Remy kid wouldn't leave her alone, and was, much to her dismay, in every single one of her classes.**

**All she wanted was to learn to control the one power that drove her to attempt to run away from home, the ability to cause really bad luck. At that moment, however, it seemed like she had the bad luck, because he was asking… No, telling her he was taking her to a dance at the school. **

"**C'mon! Try to have some fun." Remy said.**

"**Fun? Sorry, that's not in my vocabulary. I just want to get on with my life, and go home." Jen snapped.**

"**Did you run away?" **

"**I tried… My mother caught me trying to hotwire her car. Please just leave me alone." Jen said.**

"**No… Come on… What harm could there be if we got to know each other?" **

"**That's none of your business." Jen said.**

"**So you want to be miserable your entire stay… Well, if you want to hang out, you know where to find me." Remy left.**

"_**I can't tell him…My mother and father would be furious. But… I'm a teenager…No. This is the life I chose when I joined the agency. I can't afford to have friends in this kind of life."**_** Jen thought.**

**With a sigh, she went and sat outside in the bright sun to think. It wasn't like she didn't want friends, per-say… She just didn't want to risk the lives of others. She was always putting others first. **

**She could feel a gentle breeze caressing her pale cheeks, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach, and it was beginning to make her sick. No longer feeling safe, she stood to leave, and almost did… Until she was knocked out from behind.**

"**LET HER GO!" Remy shouted.**

"**Or what?" the stranger holding Jen asked.**

"**I'll blow you up. Let her go, Magneto."**

"**No… If you blow me up, you blow her up as well." Magneto said.**

"_**Oh, my head… Some asshole hit me! Damn it! Who is… Magneto? The bad guy? Boy… I can't escape these situations. Looks like these guys have a lot to lose… Maybe having friends wouldn't be so bad. Especially since I now know that they have to fight Magneto… But friends only… Nothing more." **_**Jen thought.**

**Since she was coming to, she telekinetically threw him far away from her. Unfortunately, she forgot that he had been holding her, and the corresponding result was her ass hitting the ground. This, in turn, caused Remy to chuckle.**

"**Are you ok, Jenny?" **

"**Don't call me Jenny. Call me Jen." she snapped.**

"**C'mon, I'll get you something to drink. Like hot chocolate?" **

"**With French vanilla? Sure… Remy, I was thinking… Maybe being friends would be cool… But I won't go beyond "friend". 'K?" Jen asked.**

"**Yeah… C'mon… We've got Self Defense Class next." Remy said.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because of what just happened… But, the class we're in is different. Professor Monroe wants you to join the X Men. We all do… You'd be a great addition to the team. Whaddya say?" Remy asked.**

"**Sounds like fun." Jen smiled.**

"**Come on then. We're in the Danger Room." "Danger Room? That is not a good name for that!" Jen said.**

"**Don't be a wuss." **

"**Don't be an ass!" Jen retorted.**

"**Ooh… Cat's got claws… And a colorful vocabulary." **

"**Yep… and I'm not afraid to use them." Jen said as they walked into the school.**

**Jen smiled, friends were cool, so , naturally, she was going to have as many as she could. And her list of friends would get increase quite a bit. Still, she wasn't so sure of Remy LeBeau, he seemed too nice, and it was bothering her.**

"**Jen! Jeez… You've got the attention span of a gnat! These guys are Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Colossus, Logan, and Mr. McCoy." Remy said.**

"**Oh! Hi…"**

"**What's your nickname?" Kitty asked.**

"**Jinx."**

"**Why Jinx?" Bobby asked.**

"**I can cause my enemies really bad luck… But, I can't control it, so Professor Monroe gave me an inhibitor." Jen said.**

"**Righty-o then… Let's get a move on. Jinx, we're going to start you off easy, and Kitty, and Gambit are going to help you." Logan said.**

"**Question…. Why is it called the Danger Room?" Jen asked.**

"**Because we use holographic projections to simulate combat situations. You have to work as a team, and you have to complete the mission in the allotted time. Alright?" Rogue said.**

"**Ok… This will be interesting. Let's do it." Jen sighed.**

**Feeling less than confident, Jen followed Gambit, and Kitty to the room. It looked like a normal metal motif room, and it was beginning to worry Jen, that she wouldn't do well at all. After all, she didn't do too good when her parents took her to the simulators at the agency.**

"**Alright… Jinx, your first mission is to rescue the little boy being guarded by soldiers. You have ten minutes. Ready?" Bobby said over the intercom.**

"**Yeah, I'm ready." Jen said.**

"**Alright, I'm turning on the simulator." Bobby said.**

**Suddenly, Jen was looking at a large building surrounded by soldiers from Magneto's mutant army. Her eyes ran up and down the length of the building until she was able to locate the boy. Telepathy was her best friend.**

"**He's in the third story room on the west side. There should be a few vents somewhere… The problem is entrance, and exit." Jen said.**

"**Well, I could provide the diversion, you and Kitty can go and get the boy. She can phase, so you'll get in faster. Sound good?" Remy said.**

"**Sounds good to me… What about you, Kitty?" Jen asked.**

"**Sounds perfect, let's go." Kitty smiled.**

**Kitty, and Jinx hid as Gambit began the diversion, which consisted of ten thousand explosions right in front of the soldiers, who ran after him. Once the coast was clear, they ran into the building, and into the nearest vent. Jen, using her telepathy, made her way, with Kitty, to the third story room on the west side.**

"**There…Phase us down Kitty." Jen said.**

"'**K." **

**Suddenly, they were standing right in front of the boy, who, conveniently, was tied and gagged. Jen, using telekinesis, untied him, un-gagged him, then reassured him that they were friends. Smiling, she turned to Kitty, who grabbed them, and phased outside just as the soldiers ran into the room.**

"**Got him?" Gambit panted.**

"**Yes… Are you ok?" Jen asked.**

"**Yeah, I just ran around the entire complex while you guys got him. LOOK OUT!" Gambit shouted as a chunk of metal came flying at them.**

**With out thinking, Jinx blew it up while it flew, and telekinetically threw Magneto to China. Gambit had to laugh, because her face was precious. She was startled, the entire thing was over in three minutes, and the mission was completed perfectly.**

"_**I did pretty good… No. We did good. I never expected it to go so quickly… But it was fun." **_**Jen thought, smiling.**

"**Nice job, Jinx! Tomorrow we'll move on to something harder. Go rest." Bobby said.**

"**You did great, Jinx." Remy said as she left to relax.**


	3. A Beginning

Disclaimer: same as the first two.

**Chapter Three**

**She'd done it! She'd actually finished a mission without getting hurt! And, she impressed the X Men, something she thought was more awesome than having caught an international espionage agent trying to destroy the White House.**

**Then there was Gambit. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and it was driving her crazy! Everything about him made her want to get to know him more than she "wanted" to.**

**With a yawn she headed to her room to relax, but that was soon put on hold. As soon as she walked through the door she saw a little box with a note, from…. You guessed it, Gambit. Rolling her eyes she opened the small container, and found a beautiful locket with her name engraved in the front.**

"_**Damn it, Remy! Why do you have to pursue this? I said I don't want to be anything more than friends! Still…it is sweet. Ugh! Why do I constantly think about him? I don't even like him like that! But…he is cute, and quite the badass. ARGH!! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!!" **_**Artemys thought in aggravation.**

**With a sigh of exasperation, she collapsed onto her bed, and began to sleep….Kind of. She had a dream….**

_**Dream**_

_**She was sitting in her window looking out at the many trees that surround the building, and was thinking about him. She couldn't stop. She longed for him, but was too afraid to say anything.**_

_**Suddenly, he came into her room, and pulled her into his strong arms. She could feel herself blushing, his face only three centimeters from hers. Slowly, he drew her into a deep, passionate kiss, his hands wandering along her slender curves.**_

_**He carefully undressed her, and smiled as she did the same to him. He lifted her up, still kissing her, and laid her on her bed, positioning himself over her. His eyes gazed deeply into hers as his kisses became deeper, and as his body began to press against hers….**_

**She woke up sweating, panting, and trembling from shock. It wasn't possible! How could she have dreams like that?! Her eyes were attracted to the door, where Remy stood, a look of concern in he red eyes.**

"**Nightmare?"**

"**Um…yeah. I'm fine, Remy. You can go." Jen said nervously.**

"**You sound nervous…. Did you have a premonition?" Remy asked.**

"**No…. It was just a dream." Jen said, blushing.**

"_**If that was a premonition, I'll kill myself!" **_**Jen thought.**

"**If you insist, but you were moaning and groaning pretty loudly…I even think I heard my name somewhere in there." Remy smirked.**

"**NO! Remy, it wasn't anything more than a nightmare."**

"**Musta been one helluva nightmare, then. Cause I think you enjoyed it." Remy chuckled.**

"**Knock it off!" **

"**Or what? You'll blow me up?" Remy smirked.**

"**You pervert!"**

**Remy left before Jen could hurt him, but the next time they had Self Defense, she'd beat the living shit out of him. And she would make sure his two best friends would get crushed in the process. She didn't like him that way, she thought.**

**Remy laughed, it was easy to see she liked him, but she didn't want to admit it. So, naturally, he was determined to get her to say it…. If only to pull her out of her emotional shell.**

**Later that particular day, Jen walked down to dinner, but stopped when she saw Remy. She couldn't face him, not after her dream. She'd crack under the pressure.**

"_**Wait?! Me? Afraid of…approaching…Remy…Damn. Back to the bedroom before he…too late."**_** Jen thought as Remy walked over.**

"**C'mon, I saved you a seat." Remy said, smiling.**

"_**Damn him! Why can't he leave me alone? I'm not that attractive…. Ah, who am I kidding? I'm drop dead gorgeous…. I blame you, mother." **_**Jen thought.**

"**What's for dinner?" Jen asked, quietly.**

"**Meatloaf a la Ororo. Don't eat it, or you'll be vomiting for weeks." Remy said.**

"**Oh."**

"**Still thinking about that dream?" Remy smirked.**

"**No!"**

"_**Damn, damn, damn HIM!? How does he know this shit? Is it that obvious? Shit." **_**Jen thought.**

"**Well, I think you are. Why won't you tell me what it was about?" Remy asked.**

"**Because it's none of your damn business.**

"**Come on. Why do you stay so secretive? I thought we were friends." Remy said.**

"**We are, but there are some things that you have no business knowing. So drop it. What class do we have first tomorrow?" Jen asked.**

"**Defense…with Logan. We'll be working on our hand to hand combat." **

"**Really? Oh, goody." Jen smirked evilly.**

"**You're going to hurt me tomorrow aren't you?"**

"**Oh, most definitely, and your two best friends are going to be turned into paste!" Jen snapped.**

"**There's that spunk that I like. Wanna go to the movies?" **

"**No…. Please stop asking me out, and take the locket back." Jen said.**

"**No…I bought that locket for you as a gift. That's what friends do, on occasion. Keep it." he walked away.**

"_**He seems so sad…. Why do I care? Because he's my friend…and…ARGH! Why does this have to happen to me? He doesn't even know me that well. I think it's time to use my telepathy." **_**Jen thought.**

"_**Why is she so afraid of dating? I know I don't know her well…but that's the point of dating. To get to know somebody you really enjoy being around…. It's pointless. She obviously doesn't want to, and I won't force her….I couldn't." **_**Remy thought.**

"_**Don't cry, Jen…. You'll only look like a fool, and don't run after him. Why shouldn't I? This obviously means a lot to him…. Who knows? He may even be the one. No…That's impossible. Still, I should give him a chance. Damn it!?" **_**Jen thought.**

"**Remy! Is that offer still open?" Jen asked softly.**

"**Huh? Oh, the movies…. Yeah, you want to go?" **

"**Sure…. What movie is it?" Jen asked.**

"**Do you like scifi?"**

"**Yeah, I love science fiction!" Jen said.**

"**Then we'll go see Star Wars Revenge of the Sith."**

"**Cool…. Do you like scifi?" Jen asked.**

"**Depends on the movie, we'll go at eight, tonight." **

"**That would be…now." Jen said.**

"**Then let's go." **

**Jen followed Remy to the garage, and got on the back of his motorcycle, her arms curving around his waist. She blushed as she felt his hard abs against her arms, and as she laid her cheek on his back. Maybe it ****was**** a premonition, or not.**


	4. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Disclaimer: again, same as the last three. I don't own squat.

**Chapter Four**

**She was clinging to Remy as he sped down the street to the theater, and he was loving every minute of it. She wasn't considering this a date, but she was beginning to lose a battle she was sure she'd win. They would've made it to the movies, but they were interrupted.**

"**How sweet…. So you've finally found someone who could tame you, Gambit. What is your name, my dear?" **

"**Put us down." she said firmly.**

"**Tell me your name."**

"**No, now put us down, Metalhead." Jen snapped.**

"**Witty."**

"**Why don't you go fall in a ditch and die, Magneto." Gambit snarled.**

"**Please, I only want the girl." he said.**

"**There is no way in hell I'm going with you." she said.**

"**Come, or I'll kill your mommy and daddy."**

**Her eyes widened in horror. He had her parents, but how? They weren't that easy to get a hold of. Even the government couldn't catch them, so how did Magneto?**

"**What did you do with them?!" Jen cried.**

"**Come with me, and I'll tell you."**

"**You're lying." Gambit said.**

**Her eyes narrowed, there was no way she could trust him, so her only hope was to put her spy training to good use, and save them. With a little help from the X Men, of course. First, she had to figure out where they were, and, naturally, that meant going through Magneto's head.**

"_**They're being held in…an old abandoned warehouse at the pier. Should be easy to get to."**_** she thought.**

**Smirking, Jen whispered to Remy, and laughed when he groaned. He was, of course, going to be the decoy, and she, and Kitty were going to rescue her parents. It was a great plan, and it worked with the simulator's scenario.**

"**Magneto, do me a favor, will ya? Go to Hell, you bastard!" she snapped.**

**Much to his surprise, he went on a one-way first class trip to Nepal, and he passed five 747s on the way there. Remy smiled, and hugged her, which caused her to jump, and land on her ass. **

"**How about we go home, and ask Professor Monroe if we can borrow the Blackbird?"**

"**Sounds good to me. I want to get my parents back." she said.**

"**We will, don't worry."**

**She couldn't help but smile as he comforted her, something about him made her want to smile all the time. She was about to walk away, but he caught her and pressed her against the brick wall of the theater. Her breath was caught in her throat as he held her there, her body trembled as his chest pinned her to the wall, and her eyes were locked, much to her dismay, on his as he leaned closer.**

"_**Maybe she did tame me…."**_** Remy thought as he held her there.**

**She tried to look away, but there was something in his red eyes that held her, hypnotizing her. His hand gently caressed her cheek as he gazed at her, and time itself seemed to stop in that moment. Finally, he bent forward, and kissed her. Pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss she could never forget, and coaxing her to relax in his arms.**

"_**Damn…he's a good kisser."**_** she thought reluctantly.**

**The kiss seemed to last forever, and she didn't want it to end. Not that she'd admit that to him. When it did, however, she pulled away, and walked stiffly down the street toward the school. But she couldn't fool him; he was able to see right through her. He knew she was beginning to surrender, and it was only a matter of time before he had her laying nestled in his arms.**

"_**For her first kiss, that was pretty damn good."**_** Remy thought happily.**

"_**Damn it! Just forget it, Jenny. It was just a kiss…. A long…passionate…DAMN IT!?"**_** she thought irritably.**

**Remy followed her down the street, trying to get her to talk to him, but to no avail. She was startled, pissed, and ready to beat his Cajun ass, something he did not want to experience. Yet. So, he just followed her home like a lost puppy. That she wanted to get rid of.**


	5. Tragedy Strikes

Disclaimer: haven't we gotten tired of this yet? I don't own anything!?

**Chapter Five**

**She laid on her bed, door locked, and window open. She was trying, and failing, to forget the previous night. Her hazel eyes gazing at the white ceiling, which seemed to be lowering close to her.**

**She could still see his face, clear as day, close to hers, his hand caressing her face. No matter what she told herself, she couldn't erase the kiss from her mind, nor the feeling from her lips. It had been deep, passionate, and, as much as she hated to admit it, she had loved every second of it.**

**Despite all of her efforts, she could not figure out what had held her so entranced as he kissed her, nor what had made her enjoy it. The entire concept of having an actual relationship with Remy was hard for her to grasp, and, in her words, did not compute. She loved him, but she hated him.**

**With a sigh, Jen stood up, and headed for Self Defense, trying to avoid the red eyed human bomb. She was thankful that day, because, they would be working on hand to hand combat. Which gave her a chance to kill that damn Cajun. **

**Just as she walked in, Remy grabbed her, and they began the class…. Jen beat his ass, hard. There was no mercy, just pure unadulterated hatred. Yes, the Cajun was, indeed, her next victim of over kill.**

"**Chill out, Jen!" Remy said as he tried to block the punches she threw.**

"**No."**

"**Jeez! Are you still mad about yester…day…. Oww." he groaned as her foot made contact with his family jewels.**

"**Yes." she stormed off, wanting to kiss him, and wanting to continue to beat the living shit out of him.**

"**Maybe I should be a little more aggressive…" he muttered.**

"_**I hate him! Why can't he just leave me alone? But…he is really sweet, and that kiss…. DAMN CAJUN!?" **_**she thought irritably.**

**She walked stiffly to her room, and tried to relax, but it seemed that things just didn't want to go her way. Magneto had snuck in and kidnapped her, taking her to his own hideout. Since she wasn't going to wake up in the next five minutes, he threw her in with her parents.**

**Remy had looked everywhere, but he still couldn't find her, and it was bugging him. Finally, he got Logan to try to sniff her out, like a blood hound. Worry showed in his eyes as a dark look crossed Logan's face.**

"**Magneto has her. Get Ororo, and the others. We'll get her back." Logan said.**

**Remy ran off, he had to get her back; he couldn't wait for them to come up with a plan of attack, it would take too long. He had to go get her himself, and he was going to kill Magneto in the process. She was the only one he cared about at that moment, and he was prepared to do anything to save her.**

**Logan frowned as soon as he heard the motorcycle rev up; he knew Remy would do something rash. Quickly, he ran to round up the X Men, and get to Magneto's base. They had to get there before Remy, or he would probably get hurt.**

"_**Oh, my head. What happened? Where am I? Voices! I hear voices!"**_** Jen thought as she laid on the cold hard floor.**

"**She should be waking up soon. Should we make sure nobody gets in?" **

"**No, nobody can get in this room. Leave her be for now, we'll give her the serum later."**

"_**Serum? What serum? Where am I? Wait! That last voice! It was Magneto's! Did he kidnap me? Where's Remy?"**_** she thought hurriedly.**

**Groaning, she sat up, her eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light. Her parents were laying, injured on the floor as well, and it looked like they were about to die. Quickly, she ran over to them, her eyes filled with concern.**

"**Mom? Dad? Are you alright?" she asked.**

"**Baby? Is that you?" her mother asked.**

"**Yes…. What did they do to you?" **

"**Just a bit of torture." her father answered.**

**She was very afraid, they were losing blood, and it looked like they didn't have much longer. Gently, she kissed her parents' foreheads, and sat beside them. Much to her surprise, they healed, quickly.**

**A smile lit her face, but soon faded when Magneto entered the room. A large man stood beside him, and blocked the doorway, just by standing there.**

"**Well, it seems you have other uses as well. Juggernaut, bring her outside. There's something I'd like her to see." Magneto said.**

**Without a word, the large man, called Juggernaut, picked her up, and carried her outside. Ever so careful, he placed a neural inhibitor on her and held her as Magneto dragged a wounded Remy into the clearing. Turning pale, Jen tried to run to him, but Juggernaut held fast.**

"**We caught him trying to break in…. What should we do with him?" he asked.**

"**Let him go. Please…." Jen begged.**

"**I don't think so. Trespassing is illegal." **

"**Please!" she cried.**

**With a malicious grin, Magneto tied him to a tree, and allowed one of his followers to beat him. Blood ran down his tan face as the man punched him in the jaw, and eyes. Bruises formed as they, then, began to cut him with whatever they could find.**

"**I'll tell you what, Jinx…. Join me, and I'll let him go, refuse, and I'll cure him, then kill him." Magneto said sinisterly.**

"**I…" Jen stammered.**

"**Don't do it, Jen! He's a liar! Don't join him…. I'd rather die than see you working with him!" Remy gasped.**

"**How sweet… I can already feel cavities forming! Better choose wisely." Magneto said.**

"**I…"**

"**Don't do it!" Remy cried.**

"**I can't. I can't turn my back on my friends." Jen said softly.**

"**So be it."**

**She watched helplessly in horror as Magneto produced a needle filled with the Cure; tears running down her tan face. With a ruthless laugh, he jabbed the syringe into Remy's arm, laughing manically as it began to work. Then, he pulled out a black dagger, his eyes glinting with madness.**

"**No…." Jen wept softly.**

**Without hesitation, he plunged it deep into Remy's chest, letting his blood soak his hands. Tears flowed down Jen's face as they untied him and allowed his body to fall to the ground. Juggernaut let her go, and she ran to his side, letting her tears fall onto his face.**

"**Please don't go. Please don't leave me." she wept.**

"**Jen….You did the right thing. I…I wish I could've said this earlier…. I lo…" he never finished the sentence. **

"**NO!" Jen cried.**

**Weeping, she gathered his dead body into her arms, and held him close. How could he die on her like this? Gently, she bent forward, and kissed his cold lips; the pain in her heart burning at her as she held him.**

"**I…. I love you, Remy." she murmured softly.**


	6. The Perfect Ending

Disclaimer: why bother? I don't own anything.

**Chapter Six**

**She was still weeping as his dead body lay limply in her arms; Magneto stood in the back, laughing hysterically. The X Men were pissed, and began to attack, without mercy. Jen, suddenly, was at peace, and calm… Which scared everybody.**

**She began to glow with a bright golden light, and she began to transform. Her long brown hair and eyes had become a metallic gold color, and the light moved to Remy. His wounds healed, and his chest began to rise with labored breaths that became increasingly easier. **

**This only encouraged Magneto to try to kill her, until the light around her turned black. That scared him, and it only got worse; in his perspective. Her hair and eyes had become black as well, and she turned on Magneto. **

"**You will pay for what you did." she snarled darkly.**

"**I'm sure we can r, reach an u, understanding…." he smiled weakly.**

"**No, there are no negotiations after what you did to Remy. Murder is a crime you've committed more than once… A crime I believe, that, if committed in succession, should result in the murderer's own death." she said darkly.**

"**And you're going to be the one to give that justice?"**

"**Who better than the Angel of Death?" Jen responded.**

**Suddenly, a scythe appeared in her tan hand, and her clothes changed to a black leather corset tube top with a four inch stomach, black jean booty shorts, combat boots, and fingerless gloves. Weapons appeared on her body, for her to use in various torture, and killing methods. Her arsenal included a whip, scythe, two swords, ten throwing knives, a dagger, two magnums, four uzies, an AK-47, and a flamethrower.**

**Magneto was, inevitably, screwed. **

"**Ah shit." were the last words he uttered before she killed him. It was a unique, if not scary death. Jen just reached into him, and pulled out his soul, which was as black as could be. Then, with just a squeeze of her fist, she destroyed his soul. Finally, she collapsed in Remy's strong arms.**

"**W…What happened?" she groaned.**

"**Your powers mutated. Are you ok, Jenny?" Remy asked.**

"**You…You're alive?!" she cried.**

"**Thanks to you. Somehow, you managed to bring me back. Your new nickname is Shadow Phoenix." **

"**Why?"**

"**Because you can bring back the dead… And kill the living. As awesome as it was, the way you killed Magneto was like something out of a horror flick."**

**Without a moment's hesitation, and much to Remy's surprise, she sat up, and kissed him. When they pulled away, he smiled, and she punched him dead in the face. The last part confused him, and gave him a bloody nose.**

"**You damn Cajun! Don't ever get yourself killed again!" she snapped.**

"**Or what?" he challenged, albeit unwisely.**

"**Or I'll bring you back and kill you myself!"**

**Yes, she was back to her normal self: adorably violent, endearingly shy, and finally, his. She was laying there, a cold compress on her forehead, and Remy sitting next to her, it couldn't get any better. She was happy, and no longer afraid to have a relationship. Even though she was hijacked into the entire thing. It was fine, besides, the stupid Cajun was a great kisser.**

"**Remy, how did I kill Magneto?" **

"**You reached into his chest, pulled out his soul, and crushed it."**

"**Huh?"**

"**You-pulled-out-his-soul-and-crushed-it." he said slowly.**

"**Eww." **

**Remy just laughed, leaned forward, and began to kiss her, letting her relax. Her arms curved around his neck, pulling him closer, her body pressed innocently against his, and her lips moved willingly with his. She was his; she didn't know how, or when it happened, all she knew was that it did happen. And she loved it.**

"**Damn Cajun." **

"**Damn spy."**


End file.
